


desiderium

by Recchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, More angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: — an ardent desire or longing for something once had; grief or regret for absence or loss of something or someone.





	desiderium

"Seicchi, bukankah ini saatnya kau menyerah?" Ryouta bertanya sore itu. Dirinya dan Seijuuro berbaring memandang matahari tenggelam. Seijuuro menghela nafas dalam.

"Jangan bodoh, Ryouta. Kau tahu menyerah bukanlah sifatku." Tangannya membelai sayang rambut kuning pirang Ryouta yang sudah lebih panjang dari dua tahun lalu.

"Tapi, suatu saat kita harus tahu kapan harus menyerah dan menerima keadaan, bukan?" Ryouta tertawa kecil dan berbalik badan untuk memeluk Seijuuro. "Aku hanya tidak mau Seicchi terluka."

"Tidak ada yang terluka, Ryouta." jemari Seijuuro membelai pipi sang kuning. "Kau. Jika ada kau, aku akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

desiderium © Recchi

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

/

"Ne, ne, Seicchi." Ryouta memanggil, jarinya dengan cekatan membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku yang berada diatas meja. "Apa kau tahu apa itu _Naiad_ , _Nymphs_ dan semacamnya?"

Akashi Seijuuro tidak mengacuhkan kekasihnya, dirinya tetap fokus memasukan buku-buku ke dalam raknya masing-masing berdasarkan urutan; _Culture and History of Japan_ , _French Revolution_ , _Greeks and Things You Need to Know_ , _etcetera_ , _etcetera_.

"Mouuu! Seicchiiii!" Ryouta merajuk, menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap punggung Seijuuro dengan ganas.

Sang merah menghela nafas. "Jika kau bertanya; _Naiad_ adalah putri dari _Potamoi_ , Dewa sungai. _Naiad_ menghuni air bersih, seperti sungai atau mata air dan melayani _Poseidon_ —dan _Naiad_ memiliki banyak jenis—, meski tidak secara langsung. Dan _Nymphs_ adalah Dewi yang bertugas untuk menjaga kelestarian, terutama hutan dan tumbuhan."

Ryouta mengangguk semangat. "Jadi begitu, ssu."

"Jika kau bisa berkata seperti itu, aku rasa kau bisa mencari semua informasi yang kau butuhkan di buku." Seijuuro kembali dengan kegiatannya.

"Tapi dengar, Seicchi." Ryouta menutup buku setebal setengah rim itu dengan hati-hati. "Aku dengar ketika berada di kampus kemarin, jika sebenarnya _Naiad_ adalah orang yang meninggal di sungai, dan _Nymphs_ adalah orang yang meninggal di hutan!"

Perhatian sang merah tertuju pada sang kuning. "Darimana kau mendengar itu?" alisnya bertaut ingin tahu.

"E-eh? Dari Klub Ekspedisi? Atau dari Klub Misteri? Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi mereka berkata seperti itu. _People who die in rivers become Naiads, people who die in forests become nymphs, people who die inside homes or buildings become ghosts_ —yang omong-omong, menjelaskan kenapa banyak berita tentang _paranormal activity—_." Ryouta berceloteh dengan wajah berseri.

"Lalu? Apakah orang yang meninggal karena gunung berapi menjadi Naga?" goda Seijuuro. Satu dari banyak hal yang disukainya adalah; melihat Kise Ryouta dengan antusias menceritakan tentang sesuatu yang disukainya.

Karena berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang orang lihat, Ryouta menyukai segala sesuatu yang _abstrak_ ; kisah hantu, mitologi tentang makhluk A, penemuan _UFO_ , dan segala sesuatu yang masih belum bisa dijelaskan dengan mata telanjang.

"Bagaimana Seicchi tahu!?" Ryouta tertawa; akhirnya ia berhasil menarik Seijuuro ke jebakannya.

"Jika kau lupa, aku berdiri tepat di sampingmu ketika kau mendengar semua hal itu," Seijuuro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bukankah itu hebat? Jika kau meninggal di suatu tempat maka kau akan menyatu dengan tempat tersebut. Apa jika aku mati nanti di sisi Seicchi, aku akan menjadi satu dengan Seicchi?"

Sebuah sentilan kecil mendarat di dahi Ryouta. "Kerjakan tugasmu dan jangan berfikir macam-macam."

/

* * *

✥

* * *

 Seijuuro masih ingat hari itu, tanggal sembilan belas Desember jam dua dini hari Ryouta menelponnya. _"Ne, ne, Seicchi, aku akan tiba di Jepang sekitar jam sebelas malam. Jangan lupa jemput aku, ya."_ adalah kata-kata yang kekasihnya itu ucapkan begitu ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Ryouta, apa kau sadar jika di Jepang masih pukul dua dini hari?" Seijuuro memijit keningnya. "Kau beruntung aku belum tertidur, jika aku sudah tertidur aku tidak akan mengangkat telpon darimu."

"T _ehee, gomen, Seicchi. Di New York masih pukul satu siang._ " suara si Pirang di ujung sana terdengar bersalah. " _Aku akan_ take off _sebentar lagi. Seicchi tidurlah dulu, dan jangan lupa jemput aku, ssu! Aku sayang Seicchi!_ " Ryouta membuat suara kecupan yang terdengar jelas. " _Ehehe, aku matikan ya, Seicchi. Selamat tidur,_ "

Sang Akashi tersenyum lembut dan mencium layar handphonenya. "Aku akan menunggumu, Ryouta."

* * *

✥

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang, Shintarou, malam ini aku sedang ada urusan, aku tidak bisa datang." Seijuuro memijit keningnya, setiap tahun tanggal sembilan belas, semua akan mengajaknya pergi. Untuk hal apa, dia tidak bisa ingat pasti. Padahal ulang tahunnya besok, tapi kenapa semua bersemangat mengajaknya pergi sehari sebelumnya?

"Apa alasanmu kali ini, Akashi. Kita akan mendatangi rumah Ki—"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya, Shintarou. Aku akan ke bandara menjemput Ryouta jam sebelas nanti," sang merah menghela nafas, dan sunyi. Shintarou terdiam di ujung sana. "Dan bilang pada Tetsuya dan Satsuki tidak perlu mendatangi rumahku, aku sudah pergi."

"Akashi, berapa lama lagi kau akan menyangkal? Ki—"

Tangan Seijuuro sudah terlanjur menekan tombol merah; dia harus segera ke toko bunga untuk mengambil pesanannya, sebuah buket berisi lily putih segar untuk Ryouta.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersemit di wajahnya, dia sudah bisa membayangkan ketika sang pirang menerima buket bunga darinya.

Sebuah senyum yang dirindukannya.

* * *

✥

* * *

Midorima Shintarou menatap layar hitam dari handphonenya. Dia menghela nafas dan berbalik badan, disambut tatapan penuh tanya dari temannya selama sekolah. "Dia pergi,"

Momoi Satsuki yang pertama kali membuka mulut, "Lagi?"

Dengan anggukan kecil dari Shintarou, Momoi terjatuh ke lantai. Kakinya terasa lemas dan tangannya bergetar. "Astaga, Akashi-kun." terdengar senggukan dari wanita itu.

Aomine Daiki mendatangi Satsuki dan berusaha membangunkan teman masa kecilnya itu. "Sial, Akashi harus bertanggung jawab. Jas hitam ini adalah kesayanganku."

* * *

✥

* * *

Seijuuro menunggu di terminal bandara dengan gelisah. Sudah jam sebelas lewat tiga puluh lima. Apa pesawat Ryouta mengalami delay? Tidak, dia pasti akan menghubungi Seijuuro langsung jika terjadi sesuatu.

Dia bergerak gelisah. Matanya teralih pada sebuah layar televisi yang menampilkan berita tengah malam.

Layar besar di hadapannya menampilkan seorang pembawa acara dan sebuah berita duka. Seijuuro tidak menghiraukan ketika telinganya menangkap, " _Mari kita mengenang dua tahunnya pesawat K47 NY yang mengalami masalah dengan mesin dan meledak di tengah perjalannya menuju bandara Narita. Mari kita mengenang para korban yang berada di pesawat K47._ "

Seijuuro pura-pura tuli ketika nama Kise Ryouta di bacakan dari daftar korban meninggal dan belum ditemukan.

Seijuuro pura-pura tidak merasakan ketika air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi. Jemarinya terulur untuk mengambil handphonenya dan membuka _chat_ terakhir dari Ryouta.

_"Ne, ne, Seicchi. Apa aku bisa menjadi malaikat?"_

Pesan itu terkirim tanggal sembilan belas tepat dua tahun lalu. Beberapa menit sebelum pesawat meledak, Kise Ryouta berhasil mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Seijuuro.

_(Pesan itu tidak pernah dihapus hingga sekarang.)_

Sang pemilik nama Akashi itu terperosok ke lantai. Tangis sendunya hanya di dengar oleh angin.

* * *

 _"..._ _People who die because of volcanoes become dragons. Dan apa Seicchi tahu klimaks dari hal ini, ssu?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu dan kenapa kau masih membahas hal ini di ranjang, Ryouta? Bahasan ini sudah lewat dari tiga hari yang lalu."_

_"Ehe, aku hanya teringat saja, ssu. Tapi Seicchi, 'kan bersamaku. Masa Seicchi tidak dengar."_

_Helaan nafas. "People who die in the air_ —"

_"—become angels!"_

_"Sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam."_

_"Ne, ne, jika aku menjadi malaikat, aku ingin menjadi malaikat untuk Seicchi. Meski Seicchi tidak bisa melihatku, aku akan selalu melindungi Seicchi,"_

_"Jangan berbicara macam-macam," sebuah kecupan di bibir dan dekapan erat menyambut. "Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Aku hanya butuh kau, Ryouta."_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell because i made something like this, again


End file.
